Little Grasshopper
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Response to private challenge. Sara lapdancing? Greg has a run in with a pregnancy test, and Grissom and Sara get the suprise of their lives. GSR Complete.


_Disclaimer: I don't own this characters, wish I did.  
Beta: A huge thanks goes to **Meg** for the beta, you're the best girl!  
Pairing: GS  
Spoilers: None that I know of.  
Status: Finished  
Challenge: Geeklovefreak gave me a challenge. I had to add:  
- Sara with a black eye.  
- Grissom with scratches in his neck.  
- Greg has to do a pregnancy test which Brass has to find.  
- Sara has to say: "Aren't elephants supposed to be gray?"  
- Greg has to find a picture of Sara and Brass doing... what?_

_A/N: It took me longer than I expected to write this challenge. I'm sorry miri for that! I hope you all like it and I would appreciate it if you left me some kind reviews... _

**Little Grasshopper**

"Sara?"

Mia tapped the brunette on her shoulder, making her turn around. "I have your results," she said, somewhat startled by the bruise marring Sara's face. Reluctantly she gave her the file and walked back to the DNA-lab. Sara shrugged and continued walking in the direction of the evidence room, where Greg was waiting for her.

"Greg... you started without me?"

He looked up, somewhat surprised. When he noticed the bruise around Sara's eye he gazed at her intently. Her right eye was completely bruised and forced shut because of the swelling. "Sara? What happened to your eye? Is Grissom hurting you?"

She shook her head; she knew what Greg was thinking. Grissom and she had been together for a few weeks now and Greg was afraid that he wasn't treating her with respect. "No, no... I mean, it was my own fault and—"

At this Greg stood up from the table to stand in front of Sara, trying to get her to be honest with him. She looked at him and grinned. Somewhat caught off guard Greg looked at her. "Did Grissom do this?"

"Um... yeah, but... not intentionally, it was my fault and... Well..."

She didn't know how to explain it. Grissom had caused the black eye, but he wasn't hurting her... he would never hurt her on purpose she knew that. It had been an accident, she had challenged him and he had warned her. She shouldn't have done it and now she made him feel very guilty. But they had made up... big time.

"Sara, what happened?"

"I... tickled him."

Greg stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. What is up with those two? She tickled him and now she has a black eye. _Man, those science geeks are really acting crazy._

"You're going to have to explain that," he said.

"Okay, don't laugh. We were talking about being ticklish and he told me that when somebody tickles him he can't control his movement anymore... but I didn't believe him and tickled him... So as a reward I got this black eye."

Greg nodded, trying hard not to laugh. This was so geekish. He turned back to the evidence table and sat down. He put on a pair of new gloves and picked the knife from the table.

Sara walked closer to the table, put the file on it and also put on a pair of gloves. "This is the murder weapon?" She looked more closely to the knife Greg was holding in his hand, the blood was dried and she could see that he had already swabbed it.

Greg nodded again and said: "I found blood from two donors, one is the victim, the other is a Jane Doe." At this comment Sara looked up at him, startled.

"You're saying that a woman killed that... big guy?"

"Yep, Mia just brought the results didn't she give you a file to?" With that said he looked at the unopened file on the table.

She looked down at the other evidence they had, it wasn't much. Just the vics' clothes and the knife. "I'll check his clothes for trace," she said, ignoring his previous comment about the file.

She took a pair of tweezers when she saw a long blonde hair on the victim's shirt. She examined the hair under the lamp and noticed the small skin tag. She grinned and put the hair in one of the evidence bags. They could compare the DNA to the blood found on the knife.

She looked through the clothes some more but didn't find anything that could mean something in this investigation. "Greg, I'll take this skin tag to Mia."

Greg nodded and bowed back over the evidence. But realizing he still had a question for Sara, he looked up. "Sara? Are you cheating?"

"Excuse me?" Sara turned around and faced him with big eyes, well, one big eye.

"On Grissom?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about." What was that all about? Did Greg think she was involved with someone else?

"Well, weren't you... involved with..." He couldn't finish his sentence, because Sara was hovering close to his face.

"Who?" She asked harsh.

"B-Brass..." He mentally hit himself for stuttering. He shouldn't be scared of her behavior. She was just... Sara.

"WHAT?"

Greg knew he was wrong, but then why did he find a photo that showed Sara sitting on Brass' lap, leaning close to his lips.

"I-I found a... photo, of you and B-Brass."

Sara mentally hit herself for leaving that one on the bench of the locker room last shift. She had been making fun about it with Nick.

"Listen Greggo, I have NEVER been involved with Brass. That photo was taken because of Nick's case. They were working on a murder that occurred during a LAP dance. But they needed to reconstruct the scene, so Nick asked me to do that. It was just a CASE."

She wasn't really mad at Greg for thinking she was cheating, she was just mad at herself for not cleaning up. She should have known somebody was going to find it sooner or later.

"You know… if you don't believe me you can always ask Brass…"

When she turned around to leave the room she heard Greg murmur: "Ask Brass… my ass."

- - - - -

After shift Sara drove to her apartment, after she had been to a pharmacy to pick up something. She got out of her car and locked it with the remote control. She carried the bag inside and dropped it on the couch. She locked the door, hung her jacket over a chair and plopped on the couch.

She started reading the instructions and sighed. She flipped through the pages and put it aside, nothing she didn't know already. With the small box in her hand she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

After a while she walked back to the bathroom. "This can't be true..." She said to herself. She read the instructions again and let out a deep sigh. It's positive...

She walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. With her elbows on her knees she rested her head in her hands. She was pregnant... She didn't know if she was ready to have a child, she didn't even know if she wanted children.

With the test in her hand she walked to the phone. When she had dialed Grissom's number she looked at it again and sighed. She heard him say his name and started to cry.

- - - - -

It was somewhat after shift when Greg went in search of his boss. If Sara was really having a relationship with Brass... Grissom deserved to know.

He found his boss in the darkness of his office, and walked in at the moment Grissom looked up. "Grissom... there's something you need to know."

"What?" Grissom demanded.

"Well... I think Sara's cheating." He handed the photo to Grissom, who took it in both of his hands. To Greg's surprise he started to laugh.

"What's funny about this?"

Grissom looked at Greg, he was looking dumbfounded. Grissom had known about the photo, and the case. He had been there when Sara and Brass were doing the reconstruction of the scene, he was the one who had laughed the hardest. Sara had looked at him with an annoyed glance, she didn't like it one bit. But it was just hysterical.

"Greg..." Silence. "Sara isn't cheating, this was a case."

"But..." Greg sputtered. Brass and Sara weren't having a relationship? He let out a deep sigh and watched Grissom.

"I was there Greg." Did he truly believe that Brass and Sara were involved? Sara would never cheat, he knew that. Just like she knew he would never cheat on her.

A ring, interrupting the silence. Grissom glanced at the phone before picking it up.

"Grissom."

- - - - -

With hands entwined Grissom and Sara walked into the breakroom. They had asked everybody to come there during their breaks.

When they opened the door, everybody was gathered around the table. They exchanged smiles and Grissom put his arm around Sara's waist and pulled her in front of him, placing both of his hands on her belly. Sara turned around and looked at him, smiling. She asked him with her eyes if she could make the announcement. He nodded with a smile and tightened his grip around her, pressing her against his chest.

Sara let out a deep sigh and said: "I have a small announcement to make."

At this comment everybody looked intently at the couple. They stayed silent for a while and Nick took a piece of paper, writing something down on it and passing it to Greg. Greg took the paper and unfolded it, reading the message. _'She's pregnant...' _His mouth opened slightly and he looked to his side. Nick was grinning broadly and Greg took his pen and wrote a comment down on the paper before he passed it back at Nick.

'_No, she's not.'_

The next message he got back was: _'Care to make a bet? The one who looses has to do a pregnancy test here in the lab.' _Nick couldn't be serious about that, could he? Why did the loser have to do a pregnancy test here in the lab, what if somebody found it? He shook his head, but wrote down that he agreed.

When he passed the paper back to Nick for the last time he received a big smile and heard a small cough coming out of the direction of the happy couple. They smiled again and Sara continued: "As you all probably knew Griss—I mean Gil and I have been together for about 6 weeks now, and everything is still going great. It still gets better everyday and now..." She held back her tears of joy. "... we're expecting a baby."

"Damn."

Everybody looked at Greg with their mouths opened. That was rude... Nick was the only one who knew what Greg was talking about so he kept silent. It was smarter that nobody knew about the bet they had made just a few minutes ago. Greg looked at Nick, silently asking for help, but he only shrugged and shook his head.

Greg's cheeks started to flush as he started to stammer under the look of his boss. How in hell am I going to talk myself out of this? "I... um... just realized that um... from now on it's for sure that Sara will never go out with me."

At that everybody started to laugh and congratulate the happy couple. He had talked himself out of it, because all of them knew that Greg had a crush on the brunette. Sara and Grissom had brought cake with them, so now they were gathered around the table to eat their cake and drink their coffee.

- - - - -

Nobody noticed that two of their colleagues had silently left the room to drive to the closest pharmacy. If Greg had to do a pregnancy test, he had to do it now. They were back in minutes and Greg opened the door to the rest room to pee on the stick. Nick was waiting outside in the hallway for Greg to return. He leaned his back against the wall and grinned widely. He was very glad that he wasn't the one that had to pee on the stick.

Inside Greg was taking the stick out of the small box and read the instructions. _So I only have to pee on this stupid stick? _He laughed a little and locked himself in one of the stalls.

When he was ready he walked back to the hall where Nick was still leaning against the wall. When Nick saw him come out, his face turned serious and he said: "So mom, congratulations." He patted a red Greg on the shoulder and went back to the breakroom for some cake. He slipped inside and smiled at Sara, who was looking at him with surprise, wondering where he had been.

Greg opened the door and threw the pregnancy test in the bin, not noticing that he had missed. The test had now fallen on the floor, next to the bin. Greg closed the door and walked back to the breakroom too. He didn't get the look from Sara like Nick had, he just went back to his seat and tried to cover the redness of his cheeks.

- - - - -

A few minutes later a surprised Brass walked in. "I guess I have to congratulate our happy couple now, huh?" He patted Grissom on the shoulder and took Sara in a big hug. He softly whispered in her ear: "You deserve it girl." She just smiled at him and sat down again after Brass had released her. With some noise he sat down and took a part of the cake, eating it in big bites.

Meanwhile Grissom had turned to his friend and whispered: "How did you know, Jim?" Brass looked at him with a grin, and took his cell out of his pocket. He flipped through his messages and turned the screen to Grissom. 'I wasn't sure if you were going to make it this break, I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant. Sara' Grissom sighed, that explained a lot.

With his mouth still full Brass started to talk. "Y'know I've been on a vacation right?" He didn't wait for any answers and continued: "Well, I've been to Austria, Tyrol... I had so much fun there, I skied a few times and met a few people there. It's really a beautiful country and..."

Nobody listened to Brass anymore, they all started their own conversations. They didn't even notice that after he had finished talking, Brass went to the restroom. Well, they found out when he came back. With a sad expression he walked in, with something in his hand.

Sara was the first to notice him. "Jim, what happened?"

He swallowed and said: "You aren't pregnant Sara... I found your test, it's negative."

Everybody's expression changed as they looked at Brass. Catherine and Warrick looked... shocked. Grissom was just... well, his hand with cake had stopped midair and he looked at Brass with a strange expression. Sara was nervously stammering: "No... that's impossible, I mean... the test was positive and... I'm sure... I didn't even do it here."

Meanwhile Greg had crawled under the table and said quietly: "It's... mine.

"Greg, wieso hasch an Schwangaschaftstescht gmacht?" Brass spoke up.

Greg came back from under the table and looked at him, confused. "What? What did you say?"

"I asked you why you had done a pregnancy test."

Greg turned even redder than he already was and sat back on his chair. All eyes were on him, nobody noticed that Nick was grinning broadly, very glad again that he wasn't in Greg's shoes. "I... uh... had a bet with Nick. He said, before the announcement that... Sara was pregnant. I said... that she wasn't... So we made a bet, the one who lost had to do a pregnancy test. That's why I was yelling 'Damn'."

Grissom was looking at Greg and Nick with unbelief in his eyes. He had never expected them to sink so low, but on the other hand it was kind of funny. The rest of the people in the room started laughing, and he joined in the laughter a while later.

At the end of break everybody got ready to go back to work. Catherine rushed to the bathroom to apply some more make-up. Sara went to get her kit from the locker room together with Grissom and the rest just went back to their work.

In the locker room Sara sat down on the bench while Grissom was changing his shirt. Absent-minded she caressed her still flat stomach. Lost in thoughts she stared at her hands. In her mind she saw Grissom sitting on the couch with their baby in his arms.

(( Inside Sara's head ))

_She watched him as he softly whispered sweet words at their daughter. He was smiling and she leaned against the doorframe. With a sigh she folded her arms in front of her and saw how Grissom planted a kiss on their daughter's forehead. _

_With a few steps she reached the couch and sat next to her husband. She snuggled close against his side and he kissed the crown of her head. She watched how their daughter closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. _

"_I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you both so much."_

_She smiled and closed her own eyes. She felt how he pulled her closer with his other arm and wrapped her own arm over his chest, careful not to wake their daughter. _

(( End of 'flashforward' ))

"Sara?"

She looked up and saw how Grissom was watching her with a concerned look in his eyes. "I'm fine... I was just... daydreaming."

She stood up and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. She felt how he wrapped his arms around her and felt the jolts as he softly caressed her back. With a smile she snuggled closer and felt how he pressed her against him. His arms were strong and she felt so safe at this moment. A tear escaped her eye, and she smiled against his chest. One of his hands found the back of her head and he softly caressed it. Within seconds their lips had found each other and they sank into a long passionate kiss.

After a while they released each other, foreheads still against each other. He whispered to her. "I love you." At that she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, just a soft touch. Indicating she was feeling exactly the same.

Her hands found his neck as she wanted to pull him into a passionate kiss again. She noticed the small wounds in his neck and pulled back. With one step she reached his back and looked at his neck. There were scratches... about six of them, caused by... fingernails. She softly traced one of them and felt him shudder a little.

He turned around again and smiled softly at her. "It's okay honey."

She shook her head and murmured: "It's not... I mean, I hurt you. I am so sorry."

He caught her in a hug again and rocked her softly back and forth. It was nothing, it had happened in the spur of the moment. They had made love right after he had come home, right after she had told him she was pregnant.

They wanted each other so much at that moment, it was full of passion and they had fallen asleep afterwards, legs still tangled together. When she had woken the next morning his hand had been resting on her belly and she had cried.

When he had awakened he found her crying next to him. He had sat up immediately, pulling her against his chest. He wondered what was wrong with her, until she softly smiled at him. They were happy tears, at that moment he had decided it was time. He had proposed to her, there had been nothing romantic about it, but to them it was just perfect. She had accepted and they had made love again.

"Sara... just forget it. It's okay."

She nodded against his chest before pulling away. "I think it's time to go to our crime scene now. Although I want nothing more than to go home with you right now."

He nodded and led her out of the locker room, with his hand on the small of her back.

Four years later:

"Mommy, mommy, where are my... crayons?"

Sara turned around and watched how Emily was standing there with her coloring book in her hand. She had her long brown hair hanging loosely on her shoulders and she was wearing her cockroach slippers.

Grissom had brought them with him after a long seminar in New York last year. At first Sara had thought they were disgusting, but seeing how Emily loved them she had just smiled at him.

"In the top drawer of the sideboard Em."

She saw how Emily turned around and rushed to the sideboard. On her way she dropped her coloring book on the table, on the paper Grissom was reading. He looked up and watched Sara, standing in the kitchen, with her hand on her belly.

They were expecting a second child, she was now 5 months pregnant. He took advantage of her distraction to look at her. He noticed her wedding ring and her smile. The woman who was standing there was perfect in his eyes, he loved her more than anything else.

Emily came back with a box of crayons, dropping them on the table, next to the coloring book. She had also found some white papers, so she could draw something herself.

Their daughter was so smart, she was almost four years old now, but she could already write and read a little. Right now she was going to make a painting for Greg, it was his birthday in a few days. "Daddy? How do you write congratulations?"

Startled he looked at Emily. "C-o-n-g-r-a-t-u-l-a-t-i-o-n-s."

Emily smiled and started writing it down, before making her painting. Sara walked over to the table and went to stand next to Grissom. He caught her around her waist and pulled her in his lap. She squealed a little and then put her arm around his shoulder.

"Aren't elephants supposed to be gray?" She asked as she looked at her daughter's painting.

"Mom... that's a grasshopper."

Sara looked at Grissom, but he just shrugged. She smiled and thought: _Like father... like daughter._

**The End**

_A/N2: Thanks for reading and please press that little button on the left and leave me a review. Won't take a lot of time, thanks!_


End file.
